


It's Just Me, M-Morty

by chelseyelric



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: Morty's exhausted from helping Rick all night. Before school, Rick sneaks up to the bathroom to reward Morty for his efforts.(Morty's age and grade not stated so reader can decide.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone! I've had this idea for a long time now and figured that it was time to get it written out. Due to lack of insertion, I placed this fic's rating at Mature rather than Explicit. Please let me know if that should be changed. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to icantstopsinning on tumblr. They supply me with all my c137cest needs!
> 
> Please be mindful of the tags and enjoy!

Morty was tired. So unbelievably tired. The kind of tired that made the body's autopilot nearly short out. He wished that he could skip his stupid classes and just go back to bed.

His shadowed eyes squinted irritably at the overhead fluorescents in the bathroom, willing their harsh brightness away while he brushed his teeth. He adjusted his towel higher on his waist before wiping away fog for the third time.

If only the shower had woken him like he'd planned.

The night before, a creature that had very closely resembled a purple chicken had somehow escaped from Rick's lab and, rather than allowing Morty to remain unconscious like he would have liked, the man had noisily insisted that Morty should help him catch it again. The brunette remembered bolting upright and throwing back the covers, anxiously asking why the thing was so important. Rick had succinctly replied with something about how the thing had invisibility capabilities that he was studying. That much had been obvious as the thing kept phasing in and out of the spectrum of visible light, but that was all Morty could get Rick to explain about its importance in the three hours it took to recapture the thing.

With the chicken whatever back in containment and Rick happy once again, Morty had dragged his nearly legally dead body back to bed for as long as he could manage, which at that point, hadn't been long. Maybe an hour.

Morty tried to rouse himself by focusing on the steady movements of his arm and toothbrush, the coolness of the sink as his hand touched it, the slender fingers gently rubbing along his sides, the sharpness of the bathroom li...

Wait...fingers?

Morty's fatigued brain got a bolt of alertness as he registered the fact that something was touching him though he couldn't see anything behind him in the mirror's reflection. He tensed himself to yell and cocked an arm to swing, but his mouth was quickly covered by one unseen hand, trapping the foam he'd worked up from brushing. His arm was halted and pinned behind his back by...seemingly nothing. The acidic taste of panic began to rise in the back of Morty's throat, threatening to overpower the peppermint.

"Woah there, Mort. Easy. S'just me. S'just Rick, M-Morty." Came a disembodied voice.

Okay maybe not nothing.

Rick's hand released his mouth and Morty hastily spit into the sink. 

"Rick? What the hell are...why are you invisible? W-why can't I see you?"

It was weird having the familiar press of his grandfather's chest and stomach against his back with nothing to lock his eyes on. His lack of sleep wasn't helping his brain to cope.

"My serum, Morty," Rick whispered, continuing his hands' soothing circles over Morty's stomach and hips. "The-the gonyat...er, the space chicken thing or whatever the hell you called it. I used it to make an invisibility serum. Isn't it aweso...i-isn't it cool, Morty? It's cool, isn't it?"

Morty had to admit that it was actually pretty cool. He'd have to ask Rick if he could borrow some sometime and find out how long it las-

A blush crept over his cheeks in realization. Morty didn't know very much about the technical side of science but being around Rick for as long as he had, he knew at least some basic things. Like how serums effected strictly organic matter and rays could effect both organic and inorganic matter. Since Rick had used a serum rather than a ray, Rick was most likely naked to achieve full invisibility. His clothes wouldn't have been altered with him.

Shaking his head to try and clear it, Morty's hazy mind forced his hands to return to brushing and simply nod his head in agreement. 

He'd expected Rick to leave at that point, his prank pulled and Morty's toothbrush returned to being captured between his teeth, but to his surprise, Rick's thin fingers continued to travel over his bare sides.

He let out an involuntary shiver at the touches.

"Rick, c'mon, I gotta get ready for school."

"Yeah, well, fuck school, Morty. I've been wanting to try this for a long time so we're going to. Didn't work all night to not touch you all invisible-like."

A shot of arousal traveled directly to Morty's cock, making it perk with interest beneath his towel at the assertive tone that he could never deny.

"But...but you left the door open."

Rick gently grabbed his chin, Morty's toothbrush clattering into the sink below. 

"Then I suggest you be quiet or you'll get caught."

"Me?"

"Which one of us is visible, there, Mort?"

Morty whimpered as he was leant over the sink and Rick turned his head back toward the semi fogged mirror. He was positive the man could feel him shaking.

"Aw, geez, Rick. Just close it, please?"

"No," Rick said with finality and grabbed hold of Morty's hardening length under the towel. Any further arguments withered and died in Morty's throat. The lack of sleep coupled with the thrill of possibly getting caught and the odd sensation of being touched without seeing by who had an incredibly strong effect on him.

His mouth went slack, dribbling small bits of minty foam and saliva past his quivering lips. 

"R...Rick,"

"I'm not-I won't put it in, Morty. Just t-touching, okay? Fucking you comes later."

Rick's words ghosted hotly past Morty's ear. It was that rare part of the morning where Rick's breath only smelt like coffee and vodka rather than alien delicacies and whatever he had stored in his flask.

Morty gave a shaky sigh, so incredibly turned on at this point that he wanted to have Rick go back on his word. He felt Rick's fingertips release his grip on his cock in favor of pressing insistently between his thighs. He gave an inquisitive noise, not sure what to do.

"Spread 'em, Morty."

He was confused but did as he was told. Morty sensed Rick shift and saw the lotion on the counter scoot closer to them. The pump was pushed three times and Morty finally had an idea as to what Rick had planned for them.

"O-oh shit," Morty whimpered, bending forward submissively. His towel dipped dangerously low on his hips but the need to care never came.

Rick didn't bother to heat the lotion, choosing instead to hastily rub the cool slickness up the inner most part of Morty's soft thighs and along the crack of his shapely ass. Involuntary shivers danced along his frame but he didn't voice any complaints as he felt Rick line himself up.

"Okay, now press 'em good and tight, there, Morty."

Morty shakily crossed one slender leg over the other and squeezed with as much strength as he could muster, feeling himself trap the warm hardness of his grandpa's pulsing length snug against his balls and ass.

"That's good," was the only warning Rick gave before starting a quick, harsh staccato against the younger's hips, making Morty bite down hard on his lip to keep from crying out.

Wet slapping sounds reverberated around them, sloppy and salacious. Rick's cock rubbed and prodded and slid against the space between Morty's ass and balls that he loved to have toyed with so much. His knuckles turned white as he made a death grip on the edge of the sink and Rick did as he liked to him.

The tip of Morty's dick bumped to a similar pace against the cool porcelain, the glass kissing his overheated skin again and again.

"Rick," he whined, his exhausted body feeling much too overstimulated. "Touch me. P-please?"

Normally, Rick would have teased him for begging, drawing the torturous pleasure out even longer until Morty couldn't see straight, but both could sense just how high the chances of being discovered were. Rick obliged to Morty's request, unseen hand coming to wrap snugly around his grandson's leaking cock one more time.

"You gonna cum like this, M-morty? My hand on your dick and my dick between your pretty little thighs?"

"Mhmm," Morty whimpered, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth while his eyes screwed shut.

"Not 'til you open those eyes, you're not. Look at how goddamn debauched you look, Morty. Should be fucking illegal."

Morty forced his heavy lids to rise and caught sight of exactly what Rick was talking about. His freshly washed curls were an absolute mess, his cheeks stained red and pupils blown wide. Toothpaste foam and saliva continued to dribble from his open mouth down past his chin to his neckline, soaking his chest and nearly reaching a nipple. He could also just barley see the rosy tip of his own leaking cock in the bottom of the mirror.

The sight was embarrassing beyond belief but it was just enough to push him fully over the edge. With a strangled grunt Morty came, white exploding behind his eyes and muscles spasming as he lost control. As tingling pleasure coursed through his veins, Morty painted his thick release across the edge of the sink. His nerve endings felt overstimulated from exertion and lack of sleep, but Rick continued to rock, making his orgasm prolonged almost painful. It soundly knocked the air out of his lungs and he slumped forward before everything went black.

Morty woke some time later in his bed feeling groggy, yet oddly refreshed.

He turned over in the familiar sheets, their softness caressing his bare skin. 

Bare?

His memories of that morning flooded his mind all at once. 

"Crap, school!"

Not even bothering to check the time, Morty bolted upright, preparing to dress as quickly as he could when he noticed something taped to his chest.

It was a crumpled, half stuck note.

'Told your parents you were staying home sick. Rest up, champ. You'll need it for when I pick up where we left off.'

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Be sure to let me know. ;)


End file.
